The Storm
by Faith20
Summary: Brennan is captured and tortured in an attempt to lure all Mutant X members in.
1. Default Chapter

Brennan was on his fifth beer and third shot when Shalimar called him on his comlink.  
  
"Brennan" shouted Shalimar.  
  
Not here and not now Brennan thought to himself. He stepped out the back door not wanting people in the club to think he was a total loser talking into his ring.  
  
"What Shal!" Brennan said slightly irritated.  
  
"Adam wants you back here now!" Shalimar demanded.  
  
Shalimar was always bothering him when he tried to go out and sneak some fun time in.  
  
"Sure Shal, are you sure it isn't you who wants me back there. If it bothered you that much I took your bike you could of kindly declined." Brennan said chuckling.  
  
"Brennan, Adam says there is a huge storm coming in and he doesn't want you out in the rain getting wet" Shalimar said.  
  
"What is he afraid I am going to catch a cold? You tell Papa Kane I am a big boy and I won't get sick and spoil a mission," Brennan laughed again swigging his beer.  
  
"Brennan, I am being serious. You have been coming in late every night this week. You know the curfew for sanctuary. Besides, water leaves your powers useless you dumb jerk!" Shalimar said getting annoyed.  
  
"Thanks for the tip Shal, I will remember not to use my powers when some drunk female tries to con me into buying her a drink or tries to get a free dance" Brennan said sarcastically. "OFF" he said into his comlink.  
  
"Storm is coming in and Adam wants you back here, how pathetic" Brennan said looking up at the sky. "Storm my ass what a beautiful night" he said again looking up at the twinkling stars and observing their beauty.  
  
Brennan tossed his beer into a close by dumpster, and reentered the club.  
  
--------------------  
  
"What is wrong Shal?" Emma said walking into the computer room getting a distressed hit off Shalimar.  
  
"Nothing it is Brennan. He is out drinking again and there is a storm coming in. He never listens. He is so damn stubborn."  
  
"Sounds like someone else we know!" Emma joked poking Shalimar in the back.  
  
"He just worries me that is all. He can be so reckless. I guess we all have are faults" Shalimar said shutting the computer off.  
  
"I am going to hit the sack. Good night Em!" Shalimar said exiting the room.  
  
"Don't worry about Bren Shal, we both know he is fully capable of handling his own" Emma said smiling at Shalimar with reassurance.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Brennan was getting a little to lose for one night. His vision was slightly blurred when his buddy brought him another shot. Brennan thanked him and slammed the shot down.  
  
"Up for one more game of pool bro?"  
  
Brennan looked at his watch and hesitated. It was 3am. He knew if he didn't get back to sanctuary with Shalimar's bike in one piece she would kick his ass in a very literal sense. He knew if he stayed any longer he would end up consuming more alcohol and he had already had more than his share.  
  
"No thanks man, I am going to bolt." Brennan said his goodbyes and exited the club. As he opened the door to the club he was hit in the face with a cold mist. Thunder was clapping loudly amidst the pouring rain.  
  
"Hmm, Shalimar wasn't making it up" he said amused as he flipped his colar up on his trench coat.  
  
"What a day to ride the bike. What a ending to a perfectly relaxing evening" he mumbled as he began walking getting immediately drenched as he stepped from the rooftop border of the club that was providing shelter form the downpour.  
  
He had parked Shalimar's bike several blocks from the club since it was not the greatest neighborhood on the planet. One scratch on it and she would give him shit forever. Not that it mattered; he had to ride home on the bike anyway. He walked down the alley staring up at the rain not even caring about his surroundings. He didn't notice the three men approaching quickly behind him. Normally Brennan would have heard the footsteps but the rain and thunder were drowning out all other sounds and his mind was somewhere far off anyway.  
  
"Brennan Mulwray" a voice said from behind him. It took a minute to register before he stopped walking and turned around to the stare the men directly in the face.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" he asked somewhat confused.  
  
One of the men pulled out a switchblade sobering Brennan up instantaneously.  
  
"Listen guys, I don't want any trouble. I have probably five dollars in my wallet and I will freely give it to you no one has to get hurt."  
  
"Are you afraid we will hurt you?" one of the men mocked Brennan.  
  
"I was talking about you guys." Brennan said cocky as usual.  
  
"I am afraid we are not here to rob you" one of the men snickered at his other comrades.  
  
"I am sorry I am not following you?" Brennan said slightly backing up to a wall.  
  
"We are going to take a little ride Mr. Mulwray. It would be better for you to come quietly. If we have to force you I promise you will pay severally for it" the man said meaning business.  
  
"I am sorry, do I know you guys?" Brennan said resistively.  
  
"The question is how do we know you. Details will come in due time" the man said.  
  
"I am sorry gentlemen, but I am not going anywhere with you, force it will have to be!" Brennan said lunging at the group of men.  
  
Shalimar was accurate when she said water made him weak. After a two-minute struggle with the men he was already tiring out. He had delivered several kicks and punches into the men before one of them elbowed him in the face and a blow to the back of his head sent him to the ground in a dizzy spell.  
  
"Pick him up" he heard the leader say right before he felt violent tugs at his arms picking his limp body off the ground to face one of the men.  
  
"I told you that you would pay severally if you struggled" the man said lunging his fist into Brennan's jaw. The man didn't stop there. Brennan let out a loud moan as the man swung his fist into his ribs. Brennan's legs felt weak as his knees started to buckle underneath him. He caught himself and weakly stood to a full stance. The man kicked Brennan in the kneecap finally causing him to fall weakly. The men holding his arms kept him up with a tight grip.  
  
The man grabbed a full handful of Brennan's dark hair, sticking his face into his.  
  
"You will be begging me for death before I am through" he said before spitting in Brennan's face and letting go of his hair causing Brennan's head to roll back down limply.  
  
The men dragged Brennan off to a car parked a half a block away and threw him in the trunk. Brennan's hand was still sticking out of the trunk when one of the men slammed the trunk down causing Brennan to scream in shear pain.  
  
The man laughed as he lifted the trunk lid back up and tossed his arm in slamming it shut.  
  
"One down, four to go!" The man said laughing again as they drove off in the storm.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Black Sunshine

Brennan regained consciousness in severe pain. He tried to keep his eyes closed hoping he would drift back into sleep. It was too late. He opened his eyes unhurriedly cringing at a sudden pain running down his left arm. It took numerous minutes to focus his eyes.  
  
He was in a very murky, damp room. There was an inch of water on the floor and he focused on an insignificant rat running past his feet. His whole body ached as a chill ran down his spine. He figured he was not out for very long, he was still soaked to the bone from the rain. His coat had been removed and he was strapped down into a freezing metal chair in the center of the room. From looking around, he gathered he was in an old basement to possibly a house. There was one window in the room that was painted black and covered with metal bars.  
  
His wrist and feet were bonded to the chair with heavy rope. It was so tight it was digging into his wrist causing instant friction burns.  
  
His eyebrows rose as he winced once again feeling the throbbing in his arm. He remembered the bastard slamming the trunk on his arm. The bone was not visible, but there was a sizeable lump in his forearm with severe bruising. He knew it was at least fractured. He gazed down at his comlink.  
  
He didn't even have time to contemplate before he heard voices and an opening to a door.  
  
"Well, our guest is awake" the man said obnoxiously.  
  
"Just in time" the other man said.  
  
Brennan squirmed in his seat but knew it was useless. His powers were ineffective.  
  
"Mr. Mulwray, now is the time to contact your follow Mutant X members on your little ring gadget. Chop Chop!" The man said clapping.  
  
Brennan just shot the man a look from hell. He had no idea why he was here but he knew that these men knew about Mutant X, his ring, and his powers. He chose to remain silent, as the man looked him up and down in disgust.  
  
"Not so tuff now are you bad ass," the man said running his finger down Brennan's cheekbone.  
  
Brennan squirmed again jerking his head away.  
  
"If you think I will call my friends you are sadly mistaken" Brennan said still looking away. He wasn't doing anything till he knew more details of his circumstances.  
  
"Oh you don't have to call your friends, just activate your ring."  
  
"Fuck off" was all Brennan had to say before getting backhanded in the mouth. His lips busted open and Brennan looked back at the man with disgust before spitting blood on the ground.  
  
"That is too bad Mr. Mulwray," the man said pulling a pair of clippers from his pocket. The man ran his finger up and down Brennan's arm causing him to flinch once again as the finger trailed over his fracture.  
  
"If you are not going to activate your ring I guess you have no use for it" the man said lifting Brennan's ring finger up and placing it in-between the clipper blades.  
  
"Now, are you going to contact Adam Kane freely or am I going to have to torment you first?"  
  
"How the hell do you know Adam?" Brennan said in defense.  
  
Wrong answer. Brennan always spoke to soon and this man seemed to take pleasure in pain.  
  
The man sliced Brennan's finger off in one snip, sending his finger to the ground. His ring clanged on the basement floor.  
  
Brennan let out a piercing scream, only pleasuring his assaulter that much more. Blood began to discharge from Brennan's finger, and the excruciating pain and sight of his blood pumping vigorously from his body sent him once again into darkness.  
  
----------------  
  
"Where the hell is Brennan!" Adam cursed as he paced the lab. "I am so sick of his carelessness."  
  
"Adam he is probably shacked up at some motel notel with some sleaze" Shalimar said yawning. She checked her watch and it was 7am.  
  
Emma was sitting at the lab computer desk, and instantly tried to get a hit off Brennan to ease everyone's mind and her own.  
  
"Adam, his comlink is off, I just traced his last location and it was at some club at the south side of town. Rough part of town I would like to add without trying to add more drama" Jesse said.  
  
"Damn it!" Adam said slamming his fist into the wall. He took a deep breath and calmed down trying not to show his disappointment in Brennan. He considered Brennan like his son, and it troubled him that Brennan would treat them this way.  
  
Emma instantaneously fell out of the chair landing without ease on the solid ground.  
  
Jesse ran to her side and lifted her more-than-usual pale face.  
  
"What is wrong Emma? Are you ill?" Jesse said with concern in his eyes.  
  
Emma choked.  
  
"No, not me, Brennan" she said.  
  
---------------  
  
Brennan awoke to find himself on the ground being kicked. He must have blacked out for a moment. It was hard to focus his eyes once again. This time they were swollen almost completely shut. He sadly awoke to a harsh kick in the ribcage to hear a crack. He must have been in shock, because the crack he heard was a rib breaking, and he couldn't feel it. He was so cold. He wished he did call his Mutant X members for help. He was so confused and alone.  
  
TBC 


End file.
